


learashi | An Unexpected Journey

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, None really, unless you're offended by quite a lot of sex or elastic waisted trousers.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Sho is a tour guide who escorts Jun on a private tour.  The journey leads them to a most unexpected place. (And they have the embarrassing selfies to prove it.)





	learashi | An Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for [](http://64907.livejournal.com/profile)[64907](http://64907.livejournal.com/) at the [](http://shoexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[shoexchange](http://shoexchange.livejournal.com/).

"You can’t be serious?" Jun was pacing angrily as he spoke into his mobile. His father had just delivered him the news that he had booked an "educational" tour for him.

This was not how Jun had planned to spend his break after graduation from university before joining the family firm. He and his friends Nino and Aiba had planned celebrations of drunken debauchery to rival that of ancient Rome. Unfortunately his father had caught wind of it after accidentally reading a miss-sent text from Aiba and immediately cancelled all of Jun's credit cards.

Now he was doomed to a twenty-one night cultural tour with a private guide. With such a one-on-one situation there would be no possibility of escape; he was about to be educated whether he liked it or not.

~~~~

"You want me to spend three weeks driving some spoiled rich kid around?" Sho was proud of his professional service as a tour guide, but he usually catered for small groups, often made up of senior citizens on their annual holidays. He even had a great collection of photographs taken with his satisfied elderly customers, of which he was extremely proud.

"His father offered to pay whatever it takes for the tour to operate with his son as the only client." Sho's boss Ohno flapped a piece of paper with lots of zeros on it in front of Sho's eyes. "We can't afford to turn down an offer like this. It could lead to a whole new clientele booking our tours. We need to appeal to a younger demographic and contrary to appearances; you actually should fit right in with that sort of client."

As he spoke Ohno cast a disdainful eye over the elastic waisted trousers and polo shirt with the company logo embroidered on the pocket that his employee was presently wearing.

"You know you could be quite attractive if you just put in a bit of effort."

"It is more important to wear something practical when I'm working. Comfort is key when you are on the go all day,” Sho replied prissily, glancing down at what he was wearing.

"Never mind," Ohno sighed, trying to ignore Sho's black nylon bum bag, deeply relieved that no matter what, the money was non-refundable.

~~~~

A week later Sho found himself standing outside the closed gates of an intimidatingly large mansion waiting for his client. Ohno had booked a large private car rather than the usual minivan out of deference for the obscenely large amount of money being paid for their private services.

It took at least ten minutes after pressing the intercom before a lone figure wheeling a large suitcase and carrying an extra bag over his shoulder began to slouch his way down the driveway.

Sho glared at his watch disapprovingly; he was now going to be forced to rearrange the rest of the day due to this delay. Punctuality was important on all tours when so much had to be squeezed within each day. This did not bode well for the rest of the tour and his by the minute scheduling.

"Matsumoto Jun-san? My name is Sakurai Sho and I will be your guide for the next three weeks."

Sho's client appeared to be a couple of years younger than himself. He was casually dressed and wearing a pair of black-framed glasses that accentuated the strong angles of his face.

"Just call me Jun. We are practically going to be living together for the next three weeks, so I can't see why we need to be so stiff with each other."

"It isn't part of my usual protocol, but I suppose we could make an exception due to the unusual circumstances." Sho blushed slightly at the overly formal way he found himself speaking. He felt as if he'd lost the ability to speak like a normal person to someone in his own age group.

Jun handed his bags over to the driver and flung himself onto the back seat of the car with resigned expression. He was astonished when Sho pulled out his phone and took a selfie as he stood next to the car before climbing in the back with him.

"Want to see?"

Sho proudly showed off the shot which had chopped off the top of his head and made him look as if he had two chins.

"It's for my travel blog. It's called 'Sho Shows’. I use it to document all of my tours. Here, have a look and tell me what you think."

Jun scrolled through the entries with an ever increasing feeling of dismay. There were endless pages of precise itineraries accompanied by terribly taken photographs. Somehow Sho managed to make even the most beautiful of scenery appear horrible. But the worst part was the selfies. Most were of Sho alone, but some showed him cheek-to-cheek with a seemingly endless parade of pensioners often wearing almost the same outfits as he.

Trying very hard to find something nice to say about Sho's blog, the best that Jun could come up with was "I really like the design of your page."

"Thanks." Sho's smile made crinkles appear around his eyes, before he added, "Now, we really must get on, otherwise I will have to do a complete reschedule of the entire day."

~~~~

That evening, Jun collapsed on his bed with an exhausted groan. The pace of the day had been relentless. Only an insane person would schedule five minutes at a site after driving for an hour to get there in the first place.

And then there was the food. Sho had insisted that he try so many local delicacies on the way that he lost track of what it was he was eating. Sho however, enjoyed every bite, taking an endless quantity of selfies of himself with obscenely bulging cheeks and stray drips of sauce dribbling from the corner of his lips.

Sho's passion for food and his apparently insatiable appetite gave Jun cause to wonder if he was insatiable in other ways also. But then he remembered the track pants and the bum bag and decided that he definitely needed a cold shower and a good sleep instead.

~~~~

"Jun, are you paying attention?" Sho was in the middle of describing the local woodcarving industry that revolved around the forest where they were presently standing. Sho found the entire process endlessly fascinating, but apparently Jun didn't agree.

There were faint screams and laughter coming from somewhere on their left. Jun found himself being drawn to the sounds of excitement, even as Sho tried to prevent him from leaving.

"What's that over there?" Jun’s expression of polite boredom changed to one of interest as he spoke.

"Um, nothing that you will be interested in...Now about the different species of trees..." Sho tried to ignore the excitement in Jun’s voice as he attempted to move him further away from the intriguing noises.

"What won't I be interested in?" Jun had caught a flash of something almost resembling fear in Sho’s eyes and he was not going to let him escape so easily.

"It's just a high ropes course or something,” Sho replied nonchalantly, even though his voice quavered slightly.

"That sounds awesome. Let's go.”

"But we have an appointment to watch a carving session. The artist is carving a chipmunk today specially for us."

Jun had an image of Sho with his cheeks stuffed with food immortalized in a woodcarving which he hastily dismissed from his mind as he grabbed hold of Sho's sleeve and dragged him behind him to the office selling tickets to the course.

"We really don't have time," Sho muttered uncomfortably.

"Then we will just do one section. You're not scared are you? Because there's a group of children over there doing it with no problems."

Sho knew that he was going to regret it but he found himself unable to resist the challenge in Jun's eyes. "Scared? Of course not!"

~~~~

Jun couldn't help admiring the view in front of him. The safety harness was doing a wonderful job of pulling the stretchy fabric of Sho's pants tighter against his body. Sho's ass was really a work of art; temptingly round and firm looking.

It took all of Jun's willpower to not reach out and squeeze it. Instead, he gave Sho a shove sending him off the platform and whizzing along the zip line.

A surprisingly high pitched scream filled the air as Sho flailed helplessly, twisting awkwardly in mid-air as he flew along with his eyes screwed tightly shut to prevent him seeing how far down the ground was.

~~~~

"No, no, no, no, no." Sho's plush looking bottom lip was red and swollen where he had been biting on it to try and muffle his yelps of fear.

Jun found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Sho's mouth as he spoke. He idly wondered what it would be like to explore such plump and pillowy looking lips.

"It will be fine. You just have to step from one plank to the other until you reach the far side." Jun stepped out on a few of the swinging planks before turning and offering Sho an encouraging smile.

Sho was standing on a wooden platform attached to a tall tree. There was an identical platform attached to the next tree twenty meters away. Strung between the trees were two cables which had ropes strung from them. The ropes had wooden planks attached at the bottom which Jun had just used as steps to move across from the platform that Sho was cringing on.

With such support, Sho gathered his courage and stepped on the nearest one, only to squeak with distress as Jun shook the plank he was perched on up and down, making the entire collection of ropes and cables sway violently.

As Sho's face paled Jun realized that perhaps he might have gone a little too far. He made his way back across the course and offered the trembling man his hand.

"Trust me. I won't let you fall."

Sho looked at him with eyes wide with fear, shaking his head violently. "No, I can't. Just leave me here. It’s nice in the forest. I can make friends with the birds."

At that moment they were the only ones around so Jun did the only thing he could think of to calm Sho down. He reached over and cupped Sho's cheek before kissing him reassuringly.

Sho's lips were just as soft as Jun had imagined as he traced the outline with the tip of his tongue before nipping lightly at the full lower one.

A gasp of surprise came from Sho, before he returned the kiss with a dazed expression.

When they pulled apart, Jun took Sho's hand and guided him across the planks to the safety of the next platform.

"Ahem...well...right...we need to get back to the woodcarving," Sho blustered, pretending that nothing had just occurred between them, but his flushed face gave his emotions away.

~~~~

Sho automatically worked his way through the rest of the day, reciting interesting facts and taking his usual selfies, even managing to get Jun to pose with him once. But his mind was elsewhere, remembering the feeling of Jun's soft lips on his.

It had been a long time since his breakup with his last boyfriend. It hadn't ended well and since then he'd thrown himself wholeheartedly into his career. It was somehow less lonely when he was surrounded by happily chatting holidaymakers.

Since then, this was the first time that he'd felt the fizz of attraction. But he didn't know how to handle the fact that Jun was a client.  And he would be gone after three weeks, while Sho would be staying to escort his next tour.

~~~~

As a reward for Sho’s bravery and a slight apology for torturing him earlier in the day, Jun made the driver pull over when he saw an ice cream stand in the corner of a lush looking park.

“We really don’t have time for this…my schedule…” Sho protested feebly, still feeling woozy from his earlier fear.

“So we see one less temple today. I think I will survive,” Jun said as he tugged Sho across the neatly manicured lawns.

Sho worriedly pulled out his organizer, only to have it snatched from his hands and shoved back into his pocket, replaced by an enormous green tea soft serve in its stead.

They walked to stand in the shade of an enormous and ancient willow tree next to the path.

Jun watched on in amusement as Sho stuck what seemed like half the ice cream twirl into his mouth all at once, closing his eyes with a blissful expression at its bittersweet flavour.

"Wait, you have a little something here." Jun reached out a slender finger and wiped a drip of melted cream off Sho's bottom lip.

Sho's face turned a deep shade of red as Jun proceeded to lick the droplet from his finger with a sultry look. "What do you think you’re doing? What if someone sees?" His words ended in an undignified squeak as Jun leant towards him, squeezing his crotch lightly before licking the remnants of the ice cream from his lips.

"Don't you find the idea of that exciting?" Jun whispered in Sho's ear, biting the lobe lightly before moving away slightly, leaving the obvious bulge in Sho's crotch exposed for any passer-by to see.

Sho immediately snatched his hat off his head and held it in front of his dick while trying to calm his racing heart.

"I can take care of that for you if you like," Jun said with a mischievous grin. He snatched the remainder of the cone from Sho's hand and tossed it in a nearby bin before dragging the startled man under the densely packed branches of the willow tree. The leaves formed a bright green curtain hiding them from view as Jun pushed Sho up against the trunk of the tree and knelt on the soft ground. He quickly unzipped Sho's fly and freed his semi-erect cock from its confinement.

"What do you think you're doing? Someone might see!" Sho squeaked as Jun licked the length of his cock, clearly enjoying it. Somehow all rational thoughts slipped away as he allowed Jun to do whatever he wished.

"They can't possibly see us, but they might hear if you make too much noise."

Sho pressed the back of his own hand over his mouth to try and muffle the filthy noises he couldn’t help making as Jun traced the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock with the tip of his tongue.

With a knowing smile Jun engulfed Sho's entire length in one go and began to suck with great enthusiasm. He used his hands to anchor Sho’s hips in place, pressing his ass hard back against the trunk of the willow.

Sho bit the skin on the back of his right hand as he thrust his hips forward in small jerks as Jun relaxed his hold slightly, allowing him to shallowly fuck his mouth as he felt his orgasm building. His other hand gripped tight onto the trunk of the tree, nails digging into the bark as he abandoned himself to the feeling of Jun’s skilled tongue working on his length. He didn’t know if it was because of the new experience or because it was Jun, but he’d never before experienced such a thrilling or erotic blow job.

Jun stilled suddenly as voices approached pulling away so that only the tip of Sho's cock rested on his tongue. Sho froze as well, whimpering softly as he tried to keep still.

It took at least a minute for the elderly couple to make their way slowly past their hiding place under the tree. During that time Jun continued to tease Sho by randomly sucking on Sho’s cock head and quickly releasing him again.

Every time Jun did this Sho had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying out. Jun’s actions, completed with a devilish glint in his eyes, were nearly enough to make him come practically without any further touches.

The thought of possibly being caught out in such a compromising position thrilled Sho in a way that he'd never expected.

When it was safe to do so, he thrust hard back into Jun's mouth coming almost immediately with a muffled groan.

Jun looked up at him with every sign of satisfaction, licking his lips clean before tucking Sho's cock back into his trousers.

As Sho came down from his high, he could see a visible bulge in the front of Jun’s fashionably loose jeans. He held out his hand and helped Jun to his feet, holding him in place as he moved closer; pressing his groin again Jun’s obvious hard on. “What was that?”

“I thought you deserved an extra reward,” Jun said, pulling himself away from Sho’s grasp, breathing unsteadily as he waited for his erection to subside sufficiently to make it back to the car.

“If you hadn’t tormented me quite so much earlier I might have taken care of that for you,” Sho said with a cocky smile.

“Don’t worry about it. It was still worth it just to see that cute look of terror on your face when I pushed you off that platform,” Jun replied with a smile of his own before walking away as if nothing had happened.

~~~~

The next morning as Jun entered the car, he dropped his bag, spilling the contents all over the back seat. In amongst the lip balm, sunglasses and bottled water, there appeared to be at least three hefty books.

Sho rushed to help Jun to pick up the debris, surprised at the titles. “You read?”

Jun was immediately defensive. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, I didn’t mean anything bad.” Sho hastened to put Jun at ease. “As a matter of fact I’ve been meaning to read this one for ages,” he added picking up the thickest one of the lot.

“Oh.” Jun blushed slightly. His friends Nino and Aiba often made fun of his propensity to lug books with him wherever he went. So far it had taken all of his willpower to not bring one out whenever Sho was waxing lyrical about one of his driest ‘interesting’ facts. “You can have it. I just finished it this morning.”

Sho smiled his trademark grin that transformed his usual slightly stern look to one of approachable goofiness before they spent the next fifteen minutes discussing their favourite authors.

~~~~

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Jun said.

Jun’s eyes were wide with awe as he watched the water rushing down the falls to the river below.

“It is all part of the service, nothing special,” Sho replied and immediately wanted to bite his tongue off as disappointment briefly flickered across Jun’s face. Jun was somehow getting under his skin and he was finding that the more time they spent together the harder it was becoming to maintain his professional distance.

As if by tacit agreement neither of them had mentioned the sex act between them in the park, both of them instead returning to their respective roles as tour guide and client for the duration of the day. But if that was the way things were going to continue between them, why did Sho’s heartbeat quicken ever so slightly at the sight of Jun’s profile as he leant over the safety barrier enjoying the feel of the mist from the falls moistening his face?

 

 

~~~~

“I can’t believe I finally found something that we both like!” Sho watched Jun like a proud parent as he snatched another piece of unagi sushi from their shared lunch platter.

“Sorry, but I just can’t resist eel,” Jun replied.

It was fascinating for Sho to watch Jun chew on the sushi with his eyes closed in pleasure as he savoured every last molecule of the flavour.

“If I’d known we would have eaten it before now.” Sho couldn’t believe it when Jun took a third piece.

“It’s my favourite thing. I usually make my own, but his is almost as good.”

“You cook?” Sho loved nothing more than eating, but cooking was a skill that he’d never been able to master and he greatly admired those who made it appear easy.

“Mmm. It’s kind of like my hobby. I find it really relaxing.”

“May I take a picture for my blog?” Sho asked as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Just make sure that you don’t make me look gross.”

Jun insisted that Sho retake the shot three times before he was satisfied. There was no way that he was going to join the tour guide’s collection of photos of his clients that made them look as if they belonged in a horror movie.

~~~~

"So tonight is the gala 'getting to know each other' dinner," Sho said as the car headed towards the restaurant. "It usually breaks the ice amongst tour groups."

"Perhaps we should rename it to the 'I've already had your cock down my throat but I'd like to know you better' dinner instead," Jun quipped dryly.

Sho barked with sudden laughter, flinging his head back as his eyes scrunched shut into half-moons, his sloping shoulders shaking with mirth.

Jun found himself laughing too, while admiring the visible veins on Sho's strong neck.

~~~~

Jun had done nothing but tease him throughout the entire multi-course meal. Sho had never seen anyone eat in such a sexual way before, overlaid with such a veneer of absolute innocence.

His cock had been throbbing with need by the time Jun had swallowed his first oyster. Even though Sho was fully aware that it was a plot to draw him into the game of semi-public sex that Jun had begun that afternoon under the willow tree, he found himself more than willing to comply.

The restaurant had a small secluded balcony opening out from a presently unused function room. It offered a perfect view of the ocean and the al fresco dining terrace directly below it.

Sho had often stood here alone before seeking a moment’s peace from the demands of his tourists, and it was where he steered Jun to when he asked Sho to direct him to the toilets.

Jun leaned over the railing gazing at the moon, the moonlight reflecting over the sea like silver. He jumped at the sound of the sliding door being closed firmly behind him.

Sho quickly walked up behind Jun and wrapped his arms around his waist, preventing him from turning around as he pressed his crotch against Jun's ass.

"They can't possibly see us, but they might hear if you make too much noise."

Jun stiffened as Sho whispered those familiar words into his ear as he slid his hands up under Jun's shirt, giving his nipples a sharp pinch.

Jun arched his back and rested his head on Sho's shoulder as he felt one hand slide down the front of his trousers to grip his dick while the other continued to massage his nipples.

The soft moan that came from Jun's mouth went straight to Sho's already throbbing cock. He let go of Jun and pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket, slicking two of his fingers before slipping them down into Jun's underwear.

Jun gasped as he felt the first finger breaching his hole, jerking forwards and tightly gripping the railing. Even though there were at least a dozen people eating on the terrace directly below, all of whom would have a clear view of them if they looked up; he couldn’t help spreading his legs wider as he pressed back needily against Sho’s questing fingers, allowing him as much access as possible within the confinement of his clothing. He was terrified of discovery and yet more turned on by Sho’s bold actions than he had ever been before in his life.

Sho took his time preparing him before sliding Jun's pants down just far enough to expose the top of his ass. The possibility of being spotted from below made Jun wriggle impatiently, but Sho refused to be hurried. "I'm afraid you are going to have to come in your underwear. We wouldn't want the whole world to see your cock now, would we?" He said to Jun as he unzipped his own trousers to pull out his cock and slip on a condom.

Jun whimpered as Sho pressed steadily into him bending forwards slightly and panting at the slightly painful burning sensation despite Sho’s thorough preparations. For all of Jun’s boldness, it had been months since his last sexual encounter and he found Sho’s thick cock to be almost more than he could handle.

Sho swallowed his own moans as he began to thrust rapidly into Jun's trembling body. Jun's knuckles grew white as he clutched the railing for support, biting his bottom lip to muffle his gasps as Sho set a fast pace, jerking into him with small movements of his hips.

Sho held Jun's waist steady with one hand while he jerked him off under his clothing with the other. "You were right earlier. It does feel good to know that we could be caught at any time. Don't you find it exciting?"

Jun was unable to form a coherent answer as Sho rammed himself relentlessly into him. Sho bit down hard onto the side of Jun's neck as he came with a drawn out groan, filling the condom with stuttering jerks of his hips.

Jun whined with frustration as Sho stilled the movement of his hand, instead gripping the base of his cock firmly, preventing his orgasm.

"Oh no I think you deserve to be teased after what you put me through yesterday. There is no way that I will allow you to come." Sho refused to remove his hand until he felt Jun relaxing as his need to come ebbed slowly away.

Sho carefully pulled out, slipped off the condom and tied it off before wrapping it up neatly in a tissue and slipping it into his pocket. After straightening his clothes he walked back to the door and spoke over his shoulder. "We need to leave now. Otherwise we will fall behind schedule."

Jun could only gape at him open-mouthed. Sho had once again reverted back into tour guide mode, showing not even the slightest hint of the man who had just fucked him and left him wanting so much more.

~~~~

The next morning Jun did not come down for breakfast at all. Sho placed his bags in the car before returning upstairs to dig out his tardy client. They had a long drive to the onsen they were booked in for the evening and he had several stops planned along the way. There were some very interesting historical sites that he felt Jun would benefit greatly from seeing and he'd already written up a sheaf of notes on the subject.

Sho had to knock three times before the door finally opened. Jun was dressed but his hair was a mess, Sho noticed as he closed the door behind Sho and shuffled across the room and started to stuff clothing randomly into his suitcase.

"We should be on our way by now," Sho chided as he began repacking the suitcase in a more orderly fashion.

"I would be faster if I could move properly," Jun said as he stiffly lay down on his stomach on the bed with a visible wince.

Sho felt his face turning red as he remembered the forceful way he'd taken Jun the night before. "Is it my fault?"

"Well I certainly didn't let anyone else fuck me hard and prevent me from coming after you left me last night." Jun's glare said it all.

"I'm sorry." Sho cautiously sat on the bed beside Jun and ran his hands over the base of his spine and buttocks, massaging him until he felt the stiff muscles soften under his hands.

As Jun sighed and allowed his body to relax Sho bent down and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.  Jun hummed and rolled onto his back, gazing up at Sho with wide eyes. Sho couldn't resist kissing Jun's slightly parted lips enjoying the expression of surprise that darted across his face. Jun responded tentatively by nibbling on Sho's lower lip before allowing Sho access into his mouth.

When they finally pulled apart they were both out of breath and Sho's schedule for the day was already ruined.

"Can we just go to the onsen and relax for once?" Jun sighed as he stiffly climbed from the bed and ran his fingers though his hair. He jammed a hat on to cover his messy hair and settled his glasses atop his nose before casting Sho a pleading glance.

Sho felt a mixture of guilt and shame at his actions of the previous night. He was proud of his professional reputation and he had never become involved with any of his clients in such a way before. He also certainly had never indulged in such a sexual game before and never in such a rough fashion. He felt terrible that Jun was still so sore. Although there was a tiny part of his mind, that he was trying to ignore, that was just more than a little proud at the way he'd taken ownership of Jun on that balcony.

~~~~

"Here is your room,” the onsen proprietor announced as he slid open the door.

"Room? There should be two." Sho wondered what had gone wrong with his meticulous planning.

"I apologize, but we received a call earlier today from your company changing the booking from two single rooms to one double and the other rooms have already been re-booked." The elderly man looked at Sho and Jun with a mixture of concern and puzzlement. Sho’s tour company was one of his most regular clients and theirs had always been a happy working relationship.

"It must be a mistake. I can't share a room with my client. It's completely out of the question," Sho spluttered nervously. He was going to strangle Ohno with his bare hands.

"It's fine. I'm tired and I just want to relax. I'm your client and if I say it’s okay then you're covered," Jun sighed, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Thank you sir," the proprietor said with relief. "Of course dinner and drinks will be provided at no charge to apologise for our error."

After the man left, Jun immediately began to strip off his clothes right in front of Sho who blushed and looked away.

"You're embarrassed to see me naked?" Jun asked incredulously.

"Well...yes...it's very personal."

Jun blinked at him as his brain tried to make sense of Sho’s attitude. "You fucked me last night in a public place and _now_ you're embarrassed?"

"I can't help it," Sho muttered, trying to avert his eyes from Jun's broad shoulders and slender waist.

Jun's expression softened as he walked up to Sho and began to slowly unbutton his shirt as well. "If we're both naked it will be less embarrassing."

Sho blushed and clutched his shirt to his chest. "I have to make my daily report to Ohno. I'll join you when I'm done."

"Okay, just don't take too long," Jun said as he tied his robe and headed out of the room to shower before going to their own private bath. He was feeling oddly hurt by the other man's apparent rejection even though he knew that Sho owed him nothing.

~~~~

"I had to do it. Otherwise you'd never make a move." Ono certainly wasn't about to apologize. "You can thank me later."

"But I don't know what to do," Sho whined.

Ohno sighed at the other end of the line. "I don't see the problem. He's hot isn't he? And single? And he obviously likes you."

"Do you think so?"

"He gave you a blow job?"

"Yes."

"And you fucked him?"

"Well, yes."

"And you can't tell if he likes you? Have you lost your mind?"

Sho thought back to their physical encounters, and realized to his shame that on both occasions, he'd been the only one to get anything out of it. Jun had pleasured him but received nothing in return.

"But I have my professional reputation to think of."

"Sho, you're a tour guide, not the Prime Minister.  At least not yet anyway. Just go with your feelings and have some fun. I think the pensioners you ferry around are getting more sex on one of your trips than you do in a year."

Sho blushed when he recalled the shuffling between rooms and whispering he sometimes heard in the middle of the night. He'd naively thought that some older people had trouble sleeping and were walking the corridors to tire themselves out enough to be able rest properly.

~~~~

Sho sat flicking through his recent blog entries, noticing as if for the first time that he looked virtually indistinguishable from the elderly people he was posing with. When had he become someone who looked old before his time?

Perhaps Ohno was right.

~~~~

Jun's eyes widened when Sho dropped his towel and strode confidently towards the steaming bath. Sho had not been doing himself justice by hiding his body under the elasticized waisted pants and the over-sized shirts.

Gulping slightly at the well-muscled torso and strong arms as Sho lowered himself into the water, Jun edged away to give him space.

"No, wait," Sho gripped Jun's elbow and pulled him closer. "I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"Last night. I obviously hurt you."

"It's my own fault. I'm the one who started it with the teasing. I just wanted to see you loosen up a bit. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you did something wrong."

"But you were still so sore today."

Jun laughed. "I wasn't really that sore. I just wanted to have a day off from your minute-by-minute scheduling. Was fucking me pencilled in last night from eleven to eleven seventeen? "

"Hey, that's kind of offensive. It was at least until eleven twenty five," Sho pouted indignantly.

"Sorry," Jun said, edging closer. "I really was stiff until you gave me that massage. Your cock isn't exactly small you know. Plus I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept having these erotic dreams..."

"I'm sorry. I should've taken care of you as well, but I thought that you were enjoying the games."

"That's okay, I really did enjoy yesterday. It just means that I have a lot of excess energy to work off on you tonight. If you want to that is?"

"I think I want to very much indeed," Sho said as he leant in for a kiss, pleased that they had complete privacy from the other guests.

~~~~

Jun watched in fascination as Sho practically moaned in pleasure as he tasted yet another of the myriad tiny, exquisitely arranged dishes that had been served in their room. The love that the older man showed for food was oddly arousing. He seemed to be able to abandon himself to the joy of eating without any concerns towards how his almost greedy actions appeared to others.

"What? Do I have food on my face again?" Sho stopped with a sliver of fish halfway to his mouth. Jun's gaze was making him feel slightly hot.

"No, I was just admiring your passion for food. I usually don't have much of an appetite." Jun had only eaten a small portion and had already laid his chopsticks down.

"But you really must try this." Sho dangled the fish in front of him. Jun smiled and delicately sucked the flesh from the chopsticks.

Sho’s heart gave a tiny flip at the sight of Jun’s wide smile as he savoured the flavour of the tasty morsel. At first, he believed that their attraction for each other was purely physical, but just being around Jun made him feel happier than he now realized that he’d been in a very long time.

They both sat waiting patiently for the plates to be cleared and the staff to leave. Jun took Sho by the hand and led him to the bed, their pulses already racing with anticipation of what was to come.

~~~~

“Why do you hide all of this hotness under those awful clothes?” Jun asked, shaking his head despairingly.

Sho was sprawled on the bed, his wrists loosely bound together and resting on the mattress above his head. He was completely naked, the muscles of his arms and body even more strongly defined by the stretch of his limbs.

Sho was about to respond with his usual flippant answer about comfort, but something made him pause.

“My last boyfriend always said that my ass was too big. I guess I’ve been trying to hide it ever since.”

Jun couldn’t believe that anyone couldn’t appreciate Sho’s butt. As far as he was concerned its muscular bouncy form was absolute perfection. In fact, Sho’s ass was already peppered with bite marks that Jun had left there earlier before placing Sho in his current position.

“Well, I think that your ass is a darn sight more fascinating to look at than most of the attractions you’ve taken me to see over the past few days,” Jun said as he reached out and tweaked Sho’s nipple.

Sho whined and arched off the bed slightly. Jun had been teasing him for what already felt like forever as far as he was concerned and it seemed as if every square millimetre of his skin was already over sensitized.

“Hush,” Jun said soothingly as he settled himself between Sho’s thighs once again, stroking the smooth skin with a delicate touch. Sho’s legs were as heavily muscled as the rest of his body and just as strong; but each time Jun ran his nails up Sho’s inner thighs he made the supine figure twitch with frustrated pleasure.

Although Sho’s hands were bound, he wasn’t tethered to the bed and was free to move if he wished, but Jun had promised that he won’t be allowed to come if he disobeyed any of his instructions. Sho was doing his best to not move but Jun was driving him to mad with his slow and teasing preparation.

“Jun, I’m fine. Just fuck me already.”

“A little impatient aren’t we?” Jun slid his fingers smoothly out of Sho’s ass and moved up to lick the length of Sho's cock instead.

Sho responded by thrusting his hips up off the mattress slightly and looking at Jun with pleading eyes, not trusting himself to speak at that moment.

Jun smiled and relented, taking half the length of Sho’s cock into his mouth in one go. Sho’s eyes immediately rolled back into his head as he released a relieved groan. The wet heat of Jun’s mouth encompassing his cock after such prolonged teasing almost made him come instantly.

Obviously aware of this, Jun pulled away as he gripped the base of Sho’s cock tightly earning himself a fierce glare in the process.

“Now you know how I felt yesterday,” Jun said, tempering his words with a series of soft kisses to Sho’s hip bones. "But don't worry; I'll make sure that you're taken care of."

~~~~

Ten minutes later when Jun finally pressed into Sho's body they both almost sighed with relief. The teasing had taken its toll on Jun as well; by this stage he was almost as strung out as Sho was.

Sho's eyes were wide as he experienced the sensation of being filled for the first time in almost two years. It was so good that he almost forgot to breathe, prompting Jun to halt his movements and look at him quizzically.

"Sho? Are you okay?"

"More than okay. This feels so good."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Jun replied as he peppered Sho's neck with a series of tiny kisses before tracing the prominent vein that ran up the side with the tip of his tongue.

"Please, no more teasing. Just fuck me hard." Sho had enjoyed the way that Jun had brought him to the edge of orgasm so many times but he didn't think that he could handle any more of that right now.

Sho whined as Jun attempted to spread his legs wider to enable him to go as deep as possible.

"Wow, you really aren't very flexible are you?" Jun said as he instead folded Sho's knees up to his chest wringing out another complaining squeak from Sho's lips.

Sho wanted to protest but Jun had begun to thrust into him at a pace that made him see stars, even more when Jun shifted his angle that had the blunt head of his cock hitting against his prostate with every movement.

To Jun, Sho looked incredibly gorgeous like this. His face was red and his hair was sticking to his forehead as he writhed needily against Jun's thrusting hips, rising up off the mattress to meet him halfway each time.

To stop Sho from biting his bottom lip and muffling his grunts and cries of pleasure, Jun nudged his mouth open with the tip of his tongue, capturing Sho's full lips in a filthy and wet open-mouthed kiss.

"N-no, wait, what if someone hears? What will they think?" Sho panted trying and failing to stifle his moans.

"They will think that we are having a much better time than they are, and envy us." Jun gasped before moaning loudly as Sho clenched tightly around his cock in retaliation for his flippant answer.

"Shhh." Sho was embarrassed at the prospect of anyone overhearing their lovemaking. He stayed here on every tour and would have to face the knowing looks of the staff forever. "We're being too noisy."

"You think this is noisy?" Jun pulled out and ignored Sho's whine of dismay as he flipped Sho over onto his hands and knees before plunging back into his tight heat. "Let's see how loud you can actually be."

It was impossible for Sho to contain his wails as Jun snapped his hips forwards sharply, almost knocking Sho onto the headboard with the force of his thrusts.

"Fuuuuuck!" Sho cried out a few minutes later after Jun gripped his cock and began to jerk him off in time with the rapid movement of his hips. "I'm coming!"

Sho collapsed onto his face as his arms gave out; unable to support his weight any longer as he released his cum onto the sweat soaked sheets in a series of almost painful spurts.

Jun gripped Sho's hips tightly, holding him upright as he continued to thrust into him before he came as well, finally finding release after being denied twice, filled the condom with one last stuttering jerk as his movements finally stilled deep inside Sho ass.

~~~~

When their breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace and Sho's hands had been untied, Jun turned and lay with his head on Sho's sweaty chest, listening to the gradually slowing beat of his heart. "So... how's the schedule look for tomorrow?"

"Three temples, a lake, two historic monuments and a wasabi grower who makes wasabi flavoured ice cream."

"And _after_ lunch?" Jun couldn't contain his sarcasm, poking Sho in the ribs.

Sho responded by laughing and tickling Jun in return. "How about this? We follow my schedule during the day and yours at night."

"Sounds like a deal, as long as I don't have to eat the wasabi ice cream." Jun agreed.

"Fine. As long as I get to fuck you next time." Sho replied.

"Well, there's no time like the present," Jun said as he flipped them over so that Sho was laying on top of him, their cocks rubbing pleasantly together.

"Agreed. But this time I think I might just have to gag you to cut down on the noise or I'll be too embarrassed to show my face here ever again," Sho replied, reaching for the discarded tie that had recently bound his wrists, that was still laying on the side of the bed.

Jun's eyes darkened at the prospect. And the knowledge that there was still two weeks of the tour left to go made his pulse quicken with excitement.

~~~~

Sho sighed deeply as he made his way into the office. It had been six months since the end of Jun's tour. He had tried to stay in touch with Jun via texts and long phone conversations. He had even sent Jun a series of selfies of him eating which Jun laughingly described as 'food porn', but they had been unable to meet each other even once.

Jun was too busy trying to find his place after joining the family corporation and Sho had completed a series of back to back tours. Sho supposed that like most holiday romances, theirs had run its course and it was foolish of him to expect anything more.

"Here, have some coffee and cheer up." Ohno emerged from his office bearing two cups in one hand and a box of very expensive pastries in the other.

Seeing Sho look at the box suspiciously Ohno explained. "I have a visitor in my office that I want you to meet in a minute, but first we have to talk."

Sho looked at his boss warily. Ohno hardly ever spoke at all, and especially not about anything serious.

"I have gone into partnership with a corporation. The business is going to be expanding into international tourism for small and exclusive groups."

"But how are we going to do that?  Neither of us have any overseas experience." Sho was excited but also confused.

"That's why my new investors have sent an executive to work alongside us and work out how we should best move forward. I told them that he should work alongside you for a while until he is completely familiar with the business. He's already waiting in my office. I'll just send him out."

"No! Wait!" Sho looked down at his faded polo shirt and slightly droopy looking trousers. He'd only been planning to catch up on some paperwork, not meet with some high-positioned executive type.

As Sho tried to clear some of the clutter off his desk he knocked his phone to the floor along with a pile of papers. Tutting to himself, Sho bent to retrieve the papers almost banging his head on the underside of the desk when he heard Ohno speak behind him.

"Sho, may I introduce Matsumoto Corporation's Matsumoto..."

"Jun?" Sho thought he was hallucinating the sharply dressed figure standing behind him.

"What did I tell you about wearing those hideous trousers? But I must say that your ass looks spectacular when you bend over like that." Jun's smile was just as breathtaking as Sho remembered.

"But..." Sho was unable to comprehend what was happening.

Ohno decided to make a tactical retreat back into his office taking his coffee and the pastries with him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately but I was busy convincing my father and grandfather that our corporation needs a travel division. Ohno-san's idea appealed to them immediately."

"Ohno was in on this?"

"He told me that you were reverting back to being an old man again without my good influence."

As they spoke they were gradually edging closer to each other as if drawn by an invisible magnet.

"We are going to be working together? For how long?" Sho was now close enough to see the dark flecks in Jun's luminous eyes.

"For as long as it takes until I am satisfied," Jun purred. "And I think we need to begin by investigating the proposed food and wine tour of France first."

Sho's eyes immediately lit up as he moved to embrace Jun and reacquaint himself with the taste of his lips.

Jun pulled away slightly. "Tell me that you are excited at the prospect of travelling with me and not because of all the French food?"

Sho laughed and tugged Jun closer. "Of course I am my little croissant. Mmm croissants..."


End file.
